


New Beginnings (with a twist)

by ryuukko



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Amber, Slash, Spoilers, Wilson's Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Wilson's Heart</p><p>Plot revolves around this wonderful comic- http://gdi1.deviantart.com/art/House-M-D-A-New-Beginning-2-117020579 done by gdi1 on DA</p><p>I just saw the episode and I wanted to write this for this artist, even though they haven't Bering active for a while. The comic is amazing please go and check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings (with a twist)

"I don't want him to hate me."  
"It doesn't hurt here."  
Nothing he said could convince Amber. He had to go back to the hell that was life. Face his demons he's conjured up for himself. He never asked Amber to come out and get him.   
Why was he alive? Why had he lived when he should have died? He didn't want to wake up. Sure, Cuddy was probably praying for his return by his bedside but it wouldn't be enough to face his best friend. 

Before he could get a word out, he saw Wilson. He choked up and ultimately messed up. He saw those tears, and they weren't for him.   
"No...Wilson...-"  
He still couldn't form words. Just soft gasps and murmurs. That didn't stop the diagnostician from sitting up fast. The monitor started to speed up, he felt tears well up.

'I tried to help! I really did! Come back! Pl-please!' 

He couldn't chase after him, apologize properly. This was all his fault!  
\--------  
Demeaning, that's what his usual self would label this.  
Somehow, his old and new team pitched in to take care of their older boss. He functioned like a toddler.   
Foreman had the first shift, props for him getting up early to help House out of bed and through his morning routine. Washing his face, getting him dressed for the day, and wiping the spit and food from the corners of his lips with a few napkins. The old House was no where in sight. 

Wilson watched him from afar. Part of him was expecting an frustrated 53 year old to limp into his office and interrupt his meetings with some poor patient. Ordering him to take a break to drag him into some harebrained diagnosis he'd realized halfway through their conversation. 

As for now, the biggest word Greg could utter was 'gah'; which wasn't even one. James sighed, watching his old friend hold Chase's hand for support so he didn't slip on the ice. How the hell was that bastard smiling down there after a seizure? House seemed happy...

Wilson turned back to his warm office.   
\----  
"I just want a second-"

"Can't let you do that." Foreman crossed his arms.

Wilson scoffed and grimaced. "And why not?"

"He can't see you." Chase narrowed his eyes. Cameron stood next to him and looked awfully pissed. Wilson raised an eyebrow, the hell was going on? 

"He's lost 97% of his memory, lower overall brain activity, excluding the basic human functions. He speaks like a two year old, can mimic small words but that's about it."

Wilson's stomach dropped. The brain damage was extensive. He lost his best friend and it was his doing. House was relatively unharmed from the crash, and he asked him to do this. That procedure have him his answers he desperately needed for closure. He would never forget how scary it was seeing House seize the first time.

And that's how he was told to keep his distance.   
\--

The new House didn't need him. Sure, he was reduced to a pathetic state but he looked carefree.   
That was, until Cameron let him visit.  
Something about seeing the man he couldn't get off his mind made his stomach go in knots. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, excitement bubbled to the surface. His voice was nothing but tender for Greg-  
"Hey house."

House's eyes went wide. Wilson expected a smile, but then those lips twisted down and quivered. Those icy blue eyes watered up fast and sobs and hiccups turned into screams and cries. His hands didn't know where to go. Grip the table like a life raft? Cover his face to make the pain go away? Cover his mouth in shock? Or maybe...

"W-what did I do...?" Wilson was confused.

"House!" Cameron gasped and ordered Wilson out.  
\----------------

Gazing at that photograph of him and his old friend wouldn't bring him back. The one time he let his guard down, something bad happened. House was lost. Gone.

Suddenly his door slammed. It was House. Cuddy had sent out a memo earlier. Brain damaged and still an escape artist. Did he come looking for him?

That hope was crushed when Wilson got up to approach him. Those narrow, calculating expression melted into tears. Every single one seemed alien to the oncologist. He was just looking for a good hiding spot.

Welp, oughta call Cuddy. 

There was a tug on his sleeve. Looking up. He saw Greg, staring at him and pleading for him not to. Wilson's own eyes threatened tears. 'Why are you crying in front of me?' He thought. 'Aren't you scared of me?'

 

That look in his eyes. It was pleading for something, calling out to his very soul. 

Wilson, you asked him to not only go through the procedure, but you thanked him with a glare that comfermed his worst fear. House woke up in pain. Wilson greeted him with an emotional punch in the gut. He rejected him. He left him to stress. He died knowing his one and only loved one hated his guts. What was left was a shell. 

Gregory House was trying to say sorry. 

Wilson shook his head and pulled the taller man into a tight embrace. The oncologist apologized with a thick voice and tears of his own. He told House it wasn't his fault, it had never been. Greg's current state of being a useless shell made him depressed, and filled to the brim with grief. He felt like he failed his friend somehow. That look he got before he seized again convinced him he was the one who needed to pay.

 

Wilson couldn't let him suffer alone anymore. He squeezed his hands and kissed his peach fuzzed cheek. Those sappy tears were now streaming down both of their faces. The could finally smile together once more.   
That was, until Cuddy barged in. She was looking for the escapee and found him. In the same room as Wilson. Crying.

She grabbed his arm but Greg refused to let go. He growled and clung to Wilson.

\--  
It took a while, but House was making progress. He did eventually recover, and he did kiss Wilson properly, on the lips.


End file.
